unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yuki Snowman/Adding +'s Guide and How To.
I do understand that we have a FAQ on adding +'s but it really doesn't go into depth or say much about what +'s do. "Put +'s on your gears to enhance their stats!" FAQ Unison League Wikia '' +'s like what it says in the FAQ, ehances your gear stats. Each + adds 5 more "stat points"(No clue what it is called) to your gear. Each piece of Gear can have up too +198, meaning the two stats have +99. Next part How To Add +'s! So this may or may not get confusing because I don't have any visual, but I think you'll get it. If not just comment below or on my message board. Step 1:Getting your +'s: Normally most +'s will come from drops in most quests, but I mostly get my +'s from the FPs. Spawn there or go questing for +'s. Anyways! +'s come attached normally too other Gear, varying from N-SR, I haven't seen a SSR spawn have any +'s Step 2: Money and +'s: Once you have your + gear from either spawns or questing. You want to go to each of the gear and see where the +1 or +2 is located. The +1 or +2 corolates with the gear stats. \By condesning your same +'s with each other into one piece of gear (Preferably a N or R gear) , this lowers down the cost when augmenting and also adds more +'s to the desired gear. +'s do transfer to gear, I'm not sure about infusions though. Step 3: Weapons, Armor, Helms, and Monsters. Seen below I did create a little guide? I don't know something, that can help you and always help me memorize the attributes. Weapons: ATK and MATK Armor and Helms: DEF and MDEF Fire Monsters: ATK and DEF| Wind Monsters: ATK and MATK| Light Monsters: MATK and DEF| Dark Monsters: MATK and MDEF| Haste Monsters: MDEF and ATK. The Stat is that appears first in the guide thing (Weapons: ATK) is the top stat, the one normally at the top. The Stat that appears last in the guide (Weapons: MATK) is the bottom stat. Depending on what class you are you want to + according to your gear. Step 4: Start Augmenting! Since or If you added all the same +'s together on one piece of gear. When augumenting + gear, the augmenting screen will show you where the +'s will go in the gear. '''Quick Tips or Anything that might be of use:' #'''I believe the most '''efficient way to add + is to only put it on monsters. Weapons normally don't need to be +198, it is a waste of money and resources, unless you're an archer then go right ahead you need it! I main a lancer and my weapons ATK are all +99 with no +'s to the bottom stat MATK. #I like to keep Full maxed +198 N gear in my gear locker for any new monsters, or armor/helms that actaully are quite useful to me. Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors. Comment below if you have questions, comments, concerns, just please no hate. ~Thanks ^^ Category:Blog posts